


Sweat

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version to what happened when Peter went to Neal's apartment after playing basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Neal isn't sure what to think of Peter staying with him while Elizabeth is with her sisters and his partner made momentarily homeless. His thoughts are disrupted when Peter barges though the door as if he was raised in a barn. The look on Neal's face is a look of disbelief, terror, and disgust.

Peter looks down at his sweat-soaked shirt and becomes slightly offended. That quickly passes and soon his lips curve into a sly smile that he no doubt learned from spending so much time with Neal. With two large steps Peter pulls Neal into his arms in a vice-like grip.

"I seriously can't believe you just did that. Now I smell like I..."

"...actually broke a sweat doing real work," Peter adds. "You used to be better at lying because I don't believe you. Plus now you have a reason to get in the shower with me."

"I am not enjoying rubbing off on you as much as I hoped."

"Don't worry, I still have to rub you off." Peter backed off from Neal one half step and grabbed Neal's cock through his pants. "But these are getting in the way. Clothes off now and meet me in the shower."

After Neal regained his wits he realized he just let that bad pun go unanswered. "Maybe he was born in a barn”, Neal thinks to himself. That doesn’t make him undress any slower as he made his way to the bathroom where he already heard the water running.


End file.
